


Home

by shinycrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinycrash/pseuds/shinycrash
Summary: Atsumu never thought it would be easy.He was prepared to miss Shouyou around the house, his energy, the hot touches of his fingers on Atsumu's skin. Dancing around the house while cooking, their routines…But this hurts. So much. Much more than he had expected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Home

  
  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu startles awake after yet another nightmare. He exhales, running his hands through the tangle of blonde hair; it's the third time this week. Another dream where he has been abandoned by his loved ones. He did something terrible and they left him, and it just feels too realistic.

He tries to calm down, breathing in long, slow breaths. Perhaps it's out of habit that he turns towards the other side of the bed, expecting to be comforted by Shouyou's warm embrace. He is greeted with cold instead.

The light filtering in through the window floods the room with warmth and orange tones; somehow, these two are interconnected in Atsumu's brain. 

It's almost ironic how the inviting atmosphere of the bedroom is in stark contrast with the cold bleakness he feels inside him.

He closes his eyes and sighs, tired.

Shouyou has been away for almost a year now, completing his season with the Asas São Paulo. No matter how much they wanted to see each other during this time, their conflicting schedules could never agree.

When Atsumu accompanied him to the airport to see him off, he tried to be cheerful, teasing almost, despite the way his heart broke when Shouyou's sadness became too much for him to hide. 

He remembers making jokes to break the tension, as they hugged one last time. 

He remembers Shouyou's lips trembling, as he told Atsumu to always keep in mind how much he loves him. 

And Atsumu laughed, how could he  _ ever _ forget, when Shouyou's adoring eyes are firmly engraved in his memory?

Now that they’re apart though, the doubt creeps in. It whispers to Atsumu that he’s not missed at all, that his love is a burden, that he should have never tried to do long distance.

Atsumu never thought it would be easy.

He was prepared to miss Shouyou around the house, his energy, the hot touches of his fingers on Atsumu's skin. Dancing around the house while cooking, their routines…

But this hurts. So much. Much more than he had expected. 

Even the sun doesn't seem to shine as bright when Shouyou is not there to bask in its light. 

Sometimes, Atsumu thinks that breaking up would have been the sensible choice. 

They're young, professional athletes; nothing good comes from tying yourself up to someone this early in your career. 

He's found himself thinking about this more than once in the past twelve months. Never for lack of feelings towards Shouyou, but rather for the overwhelming force of them. They would come out of nowhere, grumble about in his gut for a while and then wash over him like a tidal wave. 

He's spent too many nights soaking his pillow with tears; too much pain. 

But now it's close. So, so close. 

He turns towards the calendar on the wall, the one Osamu gifted him, with pictures of traditional Hyogo dishes on every page. The date circled in red glares at him once more; March 17th, not even a month from now. 

Atsumu fights back the tears with a sharp inhale because God, it's  _ so _ close, but so far. He is not sure how much longer he can take being alone in this house. 

Looking back towards the bed, his heart aches again. _His_ pillow is there, next to Atsumu's. He brings it to his face, hopeful, but the scent has almost disappeared and he feels a desperate kind of insanity growing in his chest.

~

That last month is perhaps the best and the worst out of all the ones they have spent apart. 

They're counting the days, but the longing is unbearable, to the point that even hearing Shouyou's voice through the phone is too much for Atsumu's heart. 

It brings him both ache and relief. 

It tortures him, then soothes him. 

March 17th arrives, and in Atsumu's mind there's only  _ him _ .

_ Shouyou _ . 

He screams, when he finally sees the orange of his hair at the gates among the other travelers, tan and beautiful and breathtaking. 

Their bodies collide and they kiss and hug between tears and laughter.

He's home.

_ Shouyou _ . 

He whispers on his lips when they kiss in the car, impatient to get home; sweet, gentle, peppering them on every inch of his face. 

_ Shouyou. Shouyou. Shouyou. _

He repeats the name like a prayer.

Moaning, while he's pressed into the mattress, with Shouyou inside him.

Atsumu doesn't know if the tears spilling out of his eyes are from pleasure or happiness.

He's home.

_ Shouyou _ .

He says tenderly, when they're having breakfast in the kitchen the morning after and cannot keep their hands off each other. 

Shouyou sits on the counter, Atsumu between his legs, and tells him he'll never get enough of hearing his name on Atsumu's lips. He'll never get enough of  _ him _ .

They end up on the floor shortly after, limbs tangled and hearts racing.

He's home.

_ Shouyou _ .

He says, when Atsumu has his head resting on his lap, while they talk about all the things that were too painful to discuss while apart. 

They talk about the future, about their lives. The fear and anxieties they both had felt have now disappeared; they're still the same, they're still in love. 

Atsumu smiles.

He's home.

_ Shouyou _ .

Atsumu says between sobs, when he asks: "be by my side for the rest of our lives."

And when Shouyou replies "yes", eyes filled with tears and joy, Atsumu knows. 

_ He _ is home. 


End file.
